


Getting to know you

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, Coffee Shops, F/M, Triple Drabble, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Undercover and Daisy don’t mix well at all.





	Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miravena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miravena/gifts).



> Prompt: Tripdaisy + “You’re cute when you’re angry” for agentdaisies
> 
> This is probably corny as all hell, but whatever.

It had been hours. Trip chanced a glance away from his solitaire game on the table, eyes wandering over to where Daisy glared out the window and across the street, lip curled into a spectacularly childish pout.

Supposedly, they were undercover here at this coffee shop as a couple, but Daisy was getting decidedly restless.

Despite himself, he chuckled at her surly expression.

At the noise, she glanced back inside, her eyes immediately softening slightly and her body unwinding a little even as she raised her eyebrows.

When she continued to stare expectantly, he offered a sheepish shrug. “My bad. Just...you’re cute when you're angry.”

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “I’m not _angry_ , I just don’t like undercover. Not enough quaking or hacking, too much sneaking around and acting.”

She paused, tilting her head, and seemed to remember something. A wicked grin spread across her face as she leaned forward conspiratorially. “So, you think I’m cute, huh?” 

Trip scratched behind his ear, feeling his cheeks start to flame. “I did say that, didn’t I...”

Daisy was somehow grinning even wider. “Yup,” she announced gleefully, popping the ‘p’. And I know you really believe it, too, because Grandma Trip didn’t raise a liar.”

He groaned dramatically. “This is what happens when I let you meet her—”

She poked his arm. “Hey. Don’t insult your grandma, dude.”

“I’m not,” he groused, “just mourning my entire rep. She overshares—I bet she told you _everything_.”

Daisy’s eyes sparkled. “Perhaps. Unless there’s more to tell, later? Maybe in a non-undercover coffee shop setting?”

For the first time, she suddenly looked unsure, even shy. 

Trip smiled back at her, in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “Yeah, I’d like that. After all, I can’t say no to a cute girl.”

“Cool,” she said happily.


End file.
